She has you now.....
by violent-sorrow
Summary: zacks dead but that doesn't stop him loving max and wanting to protect her! will he get his last wish?


Its was all so clear all of a sudden, he was the oldest, he had been charged with looking after the younger ones but no one held his heart more than x5-5452 the youngest of all the x5's. that's why he did it… to save max to save his little sister just like any older brother would have, he had given his life so that she could have the x5 heart she needed to stay alive,   
and where was he now? In some brilliantly white place surrounded by ben and tinga and those other x5's who had died before the escape, or in pure nothing ness of what lydecker had taught him death was… no he was at her side, she had his heart and his soul!!!  
Heaven, heaven was calling you  
Heaven, heaven needed you  
  
We'll join our hands again someday  
And trade kisses before night   
  
"Zack!" max exclaimed when madam x told her  
"maxie!" zack cried in reply but he knew she wouldn't hear him, he knew she would never hear him again, but still he didn't give up  
"I'm here max, I'll always be here!" he demanded, but he knew that wasn't true he had felt the presence even before it had appeared behind him  
"no zack, you won't!" tinga said placing her hand on her older brothers shoulder  
"tinga?" zack asked  
"you'll always be there for her but for now its best you leave her to cry!" tinga said, zack felt her pulling him away pulling him out of the room  
"be strong maxie, I'll always be here!" he sobbed as he watched his baby sister cry to herself, he found himself on the pin  
"max's faveorite spot!" he sobbed  
"and now logans!" tinga said pointing ahead of them to where logan a.k.a eyes only was sat crying at the edge of the pin  
"He wasn't as brave as you zack but he loves max all the same, he feels he could have done more! That's one of the reasons he's crying!" tinga explained  
"so he should be, if he hadn't…"  
"if he hadn't what? Cared for her, helped you return to each other? Face it zack your jelous that max never showed as much affection of care for you as she did logan!" tinga demaned  
And talk of the times we had  
We'll be together oh someday  
  
And watch over the stars at night   
And laugh at the fun we had  
It was our day  
  
Oh! Yeah  
  
Zack stood there for some time watching logans tears drip onto the rusted and graffited metal of the pin, finally knowing logan couldn't see him he advanced  
"something tells me, that somewhere shes still out there… I just hope shes alright!" he said to the wind, zack looked at his hands, they were shaking for the first time in his 'life' he was scared but not for himself, for max and logan, would max allow herself to be reprogrammed? Would logan like what he saw if they ever met again?  
"she's alright logan! Shes got my heart in her, the fight I always used against you is now in her fighting against manticor!" zack said, from behind him tinga smiled  
"if only max could see you two!" she said, turning zack began to see his fellow deceased x5's  
I'll lay a rose  
Beside you forever  
  
And light a candle to remind me of you  
Here in my heart  
  
"x5 299 we're all here!" ben said saluting to his older brother, zack almost laughed  
"come zack, its time to go!" tinga said holding out her hand  
"but max…."  
"you'll see here again, whenever she needs you, you'll know!" ben replied taking zacks other hand, as the three siblings held hands zack beheld a brilliant blue figure stood before him  
"the blue lady?" he gasped in awe, the statues had been right to every detail, but now as he glided away from logan he didn't care about what lye ahead all he cared about was that max was now alone in the world, logan had given up on her and he was dead, who would look after her now…suddenly there she was! Max strapped to the manticor bed stroking the stitches over where his heart now beat  
"zack… I love you!" she whispered, as she did so a tear rolled down zacks eye then another then another, he was really crying, and as he watched max vanish from sight he knew… somehow he knew… she'd be alright  
  
You'll be on my journey  
Wherever I go, whatever I do  
  
  
Oh It was our day  
  
Quote:"they never fail who die in great cause!"  



End file.
